


Treasures From The Past

by t_RexRy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), reaper76 - Fandom
Genre: Feels, M/M, post omnic crisis, pre-omnic chrisis, sassy ana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_RexRy/pseuds/t_RexRy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects on the where it all went wrong between him and Gabriel holding onto what he has left of his past life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures From The Past

“Come on boy scout, can’t keep up?” he heard the all too familiar voice ring out in his head looking down at the treasured item in his hands that belonged to his past best friend, lover even. That was until they began to drift further and further apart after Jack got the position of commander of Overwatch. The position he knew Gabe had been climbing his way up to. The position he deserved just as much as Jack did. It had all started crumbling around him as he walked back to his sleeping quarters after he was just announced as commander and poster boy of Overwatch. 

“Gabe you looked nice today.” he shut the door behind them and turned to the other male. He frowned at the distant look in his boyfriend’s eyes as he looked up at the darker male. 

“Oh, yeah.” he nodded seeming to be pulled out of a deep train of thought. “You too. Most people tend to look better in suits than blood and battle gear.” 

“Well i think you look great in anything.” jack smiled and stepped closer wrapping his arms around Gabe's neck and pulled him into a well needed kiss. 

“I have something to check on.” Gabe pulled away not even batting an eye at Jack’s statement. He walked over to the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob. “ Congratulations Commander Morrison.” he said flatly and walked out briskly. Jack sat in silence confused at what exactly just happened. It was very unlike Gabe to turn Jack down, especially when it meant time alone together. He debated following but decided it would be better off to leave him be. They had a long day and Gabe was probably just moody and exhausted. Jack knew Gabe could get temperamental at times especially when he didn't get sleep or food. He would always let him have his space and Gabe would always come back to him as if nothing had ever been bothering him in the first pace. That was how it has always been since they met back as soldiers. Jack thought nothing of his comment about commander and promptly went to bed. 

The next day he walked out to the mess hall and sat down with his meal next to Ana and Gabe. He watched as gabe briskly got up and dumped his food and left the room without a single word or glance in Jacks direction. What ever was bothering him last night was still bothering him. 

“Whats up with him’ did he tell you anything?” Jack looked over at Ana. She shrugged and looked down at he food as if debating what to say next.”he was upset last night and left without saying anything was wrong. He didn’t even kiss me.” 

“Maybe you two should talk, you may be his superior now but you're still his boyfriend.” she said in a soft motherly tone. 

“He is acting like a child that didn’t get his way.” Jack scoffed “he should be happy for me that I got this position. Just because he doesn't like talking about his problems doesn't mean I should have to play detective to solve them. He can be a big boy and talk to me.”

“He isn't the only one acting like a child Jack, you need to communicate with him and not depend on others to communicate your guys arguments. Maybe he wants you to show him you care by asking him what's wrong” she sighed and finished her lunch. “Now you can either listen to me and take my advice or you can let this become petty high school drama in an adult work field that is depended on by other people and their lives.” she stood up and tossed her trash away “Think about it in the long run Jack.” she put her hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. “When Overwatch is gone who do you want your life to be with?” she gave a sympathetic smile before walking away. Jack chewed on his lip and contemplated what his second in command said. Maybe she was right, he should have talked to Gabe last night when he noticed he was acting funny. He should have been a good boyfriend and just took care of Gabe. He got up and knew exactly where to find his boyfriend. 

“Gabe?” jack made his way into the practice range to find his boyfriend shooting shot after shot into a practice dummy. “Gabe!” Jack shouted louder over the echos of the gunshots. Gabe turned to him and dropped his arms to the side. 

“Don’t you know never to sneak up on someone shooting a gun? Quickest way to get shot, a commander should know that.” he said coldly before turning back to shooting the now way past ruined dummy.

“Gabe please just talk to me.” he pleaded but got no response only more gunshots. “Gabriel.” he snapped sternly “listen to me and put the guns down.”

“Oh my bad Commander. Were you talking to me?” gabe turned to jack and let his guns clatter to the floor. 

“Gabriel you know im not talking to you as commander i’m talking to you as a boyfriend. Please just talk to me.” he pleaded, honestly wanting to fix what was wrong.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I have a backstabbing commander that shouldn’t have taken that position when he knew i wanted it just as much as he did and i earned my way there twice as much as he did!” he spat clenching his fists. “So Commander, I am excusing myself.” he stormed off leaving his guns beanie and holsters behind on the ground.  
It had been a whole two weeks after that night when Gabe finally spoke to Jack. Sadly even then it was only just a simple excuse me as they passed in the hall, at least that's what Jack suspected it was on account of Gabe saying it in spanish. Jack began to feel the anger rise instead of the remorse he once felt for Gabe, if he wanted to act like a child over a position than so be it. He could ignore Gabe just as well as he was ignoring Jack. Gabe had been the one to call off their relationship anyway, so clearly he had no emotional attachment to Jack anymore. He was always missing from the Overwatch building off and on and often avoided people. Years past with their constant bickering and fighting, physical confrontations one after the other until finally it ended in two deaths, or supposed deaths. Jack survived and had now gone undercover as Soldier 76. A fresh start without Overwatch or the rest of his past to bother with. As great as it all seemed one face still haunted his memory day and night. The dark curly locks and the lopsided smirk always came back to occupy his mind. The one man he loved killed by foolish petty arguments. Why could he not die instead? Why had he survived and been the one to be hunted with these memories. Countless nights he lay awake recalling memories of a better time. One where he still had Gabe, where he still had someone to hold and love, someone to help him through the pain. Sweet gentle kissed and late night escapades they would keep secret from the rest of the gang. Now here he sat clenching the dark accessory in his hands as tears fell down his cheeks. This was all he had left of happier times. Left behind by Gabe in their last full conversation that didn't end in a fight or injury. He stood up and took a deep breath, he wouldn’t let this small sliver of his past disappear. It was his treasure, his comfort in the secret life he lead now. The one thing he had left of his true treasure in life, the boyfriend he longed to have back and the man he killed. He set his small treasured item back into the bag and took a deep breath before heading back out of the disheveled ruins that used to be watchpoint the place where he was supposedly dead and his body was undiscovered. He attended his own funeral as well as Gabes in the shadows and felt the guilt wrack his body from that day forward. Just as Ana had said, they let petty drama ruin everything and he had lost everyone he loved because of it. If he could go back and give up that position he would do it in a heartbeat. He would trade anything just to fix things with Gabe. Just one simple word could have changed his life up to this point, just a simple no when offered that position and everything in life would have been perfect. He looked around almost being able to picture this place as it once was in the glory days and quickly grabbed his pulse rifle as movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He raised the weapon and squinted his eyes as what seemed to be a trail of black smoke disappeared behind a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the feels, this is something I wrote for a fanfic contest and I am trash.


End file.
